zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simply Dreamlike
I´m the type of person who has rather peculiar dreams The kinds that take me in unbelievable places But sometimes they´re not that different from reality And they can have moments indescribably lovely I stood in a familiar place one night during my dream It was the ZPD office, with my Judy there in her uniform As I approached my wife, on her face appeared a sultry smile Suddenly, everything around us started to change The setting morphed into something completely different Instead of the office, there wars an Arabic palace so mysterious yet so elegant With beautiful fountain as well as torches and cushions everywhere In the darkness, I saw something emerge It was you, but this time in your dancer outfit Gorgeously shining and crimson like the desert sunset Behind you, I could see the stars shining outside My heart was beating loudly as you started your dance Your vigorous and energetic dance is really something to behold Rocking your hips and chest with fitting music in the background So wonderfully you move your paws as well as your ears Once in a while, the bunny was striking very flirtatious poses The lighting on you looked glorious as you danced near the fountain You still have the most gorgeous female mammal figure I´ve ever seen Your dance, so energetic that I could see your skirt flapping wildly I was so close that I got a nice view of your belly Judy dear, being a dancer fits you like a glove Love the shining gold on your headband and the coin trimming on your brassiere As the music ends, you were lying on the floor after finishing dancing Turning into my direction, you gave your fox a look most inviting I joined you, for I simply cannot resist your temptations Feeling the touch of your paws and seeing the shine on your purple eyes You looked amazing there, a true Ara-Bunny beauty I held you and kissed my belly dancer bunny on her lips lovingly As we were kissing, I woke up at the moment I was back at your home in Bunnyburrow late at night I turned around, seeing you close to me on the bedside We had previously that night spent a moment together on the lake In your sleep, you held your fox husband like a teddy bear I went back to sleep too, holding my bunny wife so dear Very often I also wonder what she dreams of about Probably about something between us, I have a hunch about that Personally, I´m totally cool with Judy´s career change She puts her devotion and passion to it just like her previous one With her talent, she has swept the city and especially me off our feet I will follow wherever her new career goes with great interest What I dreamt about doesn´t differ that much from our life Whenever she takes the stage, it´s simply dreamlike. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:Nick and Judy's married years